The Joke Of The Day (Title by Kariya)
by Kazumi-8
Summary: Un certain nombre de personnages déformés passent un séjour chez Shindou. Mais alors qu'ils installèrent leurs affaires, il y eut un crime (selon Ibuki...). Entre du n'importe quoi, (un soupçon de yaoi) et la virilité de Kirino remise en jeu, plongez dans le One Shot né d'un délire entre deux adolescentes...


_NA (note des auteurs) : Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bientôt découvrir qui nous sommes... Ceci est un délire complet avec une déferlante de choses incompréhensibles et une pointe d'humour... merci de ne pas douter sur notre état mental (même si c'est dur, on le sait)..._  
 _Bonne lecture !_

 **The joke of the day #Kariya**

-Ah ! Soupira Tenma. Il fait bon aujourd'hui !

-Au pire on s'en fou, disait Tsurugi en déposant ses bagages.

-Vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi, disait Shindou, réjouit.

-C'est cool que tu nous aies invité pour les vacances ! S'exclama Kirino.

Oui, car aujourd'hui était le premier jour des vacances d'été ! Et Shindou, dans son humble gentillesse les avait invité pour s'amuser dans sa seconde résidence (on vous rappelle que Shindou est pété de thunes…).

Mais vous vous demandez surement qui je suis, moi, le narrateur ? Et bien en fait, nous sommes deux : Kazumi et Armenia... ce sera nous qui vous conteront l'histoire de ces magnifiques personnages. Enfin bref, faites comme si nous n'étions pas là…

Ils déchargèrent leurs valises, ballons de football et autres accessoires et se réunirent tous dans la salle à manger, pour écouter Shindou annoncer le planning de leur séjour.

-Tout d'abord, nous allons répartir les chambre afin que…

Mais il fut vite coupé par le cri suffoquant d'une certaine défenseuse à couette… à non pardon, erreur de notre part : d'UN défenseuR à couette… En effet, Kirino tomba tel un poids lourd sur la longue table de salle à manger, mort… (enfin on pense…).

-Oh My God ! Cria Kariya. He is dead !

(Ah oui, Kariya a des origines anglaises dans cette fanfiction, on a oublié de préciser…)

-Kirino ! Hurla Shindou devant son meilleur ami déchu.

-Son cœur ne bat plus ! S'exclama Taiyou. Cela fait environ 20,71 secondes qu'il est décédé !

-Mais Kirino, tu fous quoi bordel !? Hurla Hakuryuu. Un mort a à peine je ne sais combien de ligne de cette fanfic !

-Euh, 13 lignes précisément, intervint Taiyou, réajustant ses nouvelles lunettes.

-Au pire… On s'en fou, disait calmement Tsurugi adossé contre le mur.

-Bah en tout cas, continua Hakuryuu, ce n'était pas prévu dans le script !

-Les fans de Kirino vont vite partir d'ici… disait Tenma, la larme à l'œil.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire dans cette situation, disait sombrement Ibuki.

Tous le regardèrent, interrogatifs que voulait-il dire par là ? Le suspense était insoutenable à l'intérieur de la « petite » (parce qu'on vous rappelle qu'on est dans une villa…) pièce. Limite un NyanCat serait passé, aucun d'eux ne l'aurait remarqué tant ils étaient absorbés par le regard sérieux et intrépide du gardien des buts.

-Et c'est ? demanda Tsurugi, blasée.

-Eh bien c'est simple…

-Oui ? demanda Shindou, se lassant de plus en plus.

-Essayez un peu de deviner…

-Bordel, tu vas cracher le morceau ?! S'écria Hakuryuu, sa patience le perdant petit à petit.

-Ouais, ouais calme… mais vu que tu es nerveux, c'est peut être toi !

-Mais quoi à la fin ?! s'écria encore Hakuryuu, à deux doigt de faire un deuxième mort.

-Le…COUPABLE !

*silence dans l'instance*

-….What ? Disait Kariya.

-Eh bien oui ! Continua Ibuki dans son élan. Je vous annonce qu'il y a eu un meurtre !

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, répliqua Taiyou l'intello, on voit bien aux marques visibles sur son cou, et à la forme de sa poitrine qu'il a juste avalé de travers et qu'il s'est évanoui, et donc cela ne peut pas être…

-Oh Ta gueule le premier de la classe ! S'écria Ibuki, avant de reprendre son calme. Si je te le dit ! C'est un MEURTRE OK ?!

-O-O-O-O-Oui… bégaya Taiyou, se renfrognant.

 _Un petite pensée pour Taiyou qui se fait ridiculiser à longueur de journée à cause de son super cerveau… amen… (ps : cela n'indique aucune religion particulière.)_

-Bref, admettons, disait Tenma, cela voudrait dire que… ?!

-Et oui ! Le coupable est parmi nous !

Tous furent étonnés par la révélation qu'avait prononcée Ibuki : il y aurait donc un meurtrier parmi ces fabuleux personnages de dessin animé pour enfant ?! Et donc, cela serait… peut-être…

Tenma ? Le fou de football qui est très naïf et immature ?

Taiyou ? L'intello et le martyrisé du groupe ?

Hakuryuu ? Le rageux de première qui gueule sur tout le monde ?

Kirino ? Le mec (la fille ?) qui… ah bah non merde il est mort… (L'équipe écrivant ce scénario s'excuse de la gêne occasionnée… merci ^o^).

Kariya ? Le défenseur farceur et féru d'anglais ?

Shindou ? Le petit… euh non meilleur ami blindé de thunes de la victime ?

Tsurugi ? Le mec… qui s'en fou ?

Ou Ibuki…

-Bah non, ce n'est pas possible, disait le gardien, moi je joue le rôle du détective.

-Eh ?! Pourquoi toi t'aurai pas le droit d'être soupçonné ?! S'exclama Hakuryuu.

-Parce que, je suis… la JUSTICE !

-Encore cette référence à L dans Death Note, soupira Shindou désespéré.

-La ferme, le bourgeois ! Répliqua Ibuki. C'est un magnifique personnage !

-En attendant, continua Shindou, Kirino est toujours…

Mais il fut rapidement coupé par l'arrivée d'un personnage secondaire dont on n'a absolument rien à foutre, mais il tenait quand même à apparaitre dans cet opus. Shindou alla ouvrir à cette mystérieuse personne qui n'était autre que…

-Hellooooooooooo ! keurkeur love

-B…Bêta ?! S'exclama toute la troupe.

-Bah wuuuuiiiiiiii ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je sui venu juste fèr un piti cc ! keurkeur love

-Espèce de Kikoolol ! S'exclama Ibuki. Tu nous interromps dans un moment crucial ! Et…t'es qui toi au juste ?

-C'était une ancienne rivale d'El Dorado dans la saison deux, disait Taiyou.

-Wéééééééé mé ca c du pasé ! Mintenan, je m'incruste dans toute les fanfics des fans d'Inazuma Elven Go ! Mon but et d'arrivé a être dans o moin 50 fanfiction, vous imaginerè commen je serai…

-Au pire… on s'en fou, disait Tsurugi.

Et l'attaquant claqua la porte.

-Mais Tsurugi, râla Hakuryuu, elle était canon ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

-J'aime pas les fautes d'orthographes, soupira-t-il. Et puis mes raisons importent peu.

-We don't care, continua Kariya dans un magnifique accent.

-Eh les gens, s'exclama Tenma, ça vous intéresserait vraiment pas de savoir si Kirino est vraiment un mec ou non ?!

Aucun ne fut choqué contrairement à vous, nous supposons, cher lecteur, car en réalité, Tenma est très… pervers… de temps à autre.

\- Ah ouais vas-y ! S'enflamma Hakuryuu. J'me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il était en réalité !

-Yes, I want too, disait Kariya.

-Mais vous… commençai Shindou assez perturbé. Vous voulez vraiment qu'on…

-Bah y'a qu'une seule façon de le vérifier ! S'exclama Tenma.

-Non ! S'écria Ibuki. Il ne faut pas toucher un cadavre ! Vous pourriez effacer des preuves, c'est une scène de crime et il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère !

-Bah t'as qu'à le faire toi, proposa Hakuryuu malicieusement, mon cher L…

-Non, arrêtez, stoppa Shindou, en tant que meilleur ami de Kirino, je vous défends de faire cet action illicite.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Se rangea Taiyou. Même si la curiosité de savoir me démange, il faut néanmoins rester raisonnable !

-Il est MORT, Taiyou, éclaira Tsurugi.

Les négociations entre les différents garçons sur le fait d'entreprendre une expérience sur le corps de Kirino, furent interrompues par un frappement de porte : un nouveau personnage secondaire (mais cette fois ci, rassurez-vous, il fera avancer l'histoire… et ne fera pas de fautes d'orthographes…) allait bientôt rentrer en scène.

-Mais qui ça peut bien être encore ?! S'exclama Hakuryuu devant les interruptions fréquentes qui l'agaçaient.

Shindou alla ouvrir et se doutait déjà le type de personnage qui se trouvait derrière la porte… Mais il fut surprit en voyant la personne qui lui apporta ce qu'il avait commandé : des pizzas.

-Voilà vos pizzas, disait-il d'un air sombre.

Alpha se tenait là, la casquette avec le même logo qui figurait sur la camionnette de livraison de ces délicieux aliments à domicile. Shindou admira l'ex capitaine d'une équipe rivale dans une magnifique salopette qui le mettait en valeur. Ses formes et son visage étaient particulièrement raffinés et faisait rougir notre bien aimé propriétaire de la villa. Son cœur battait à la…

 _Kazumi : Merde ! Je me suis trompé avec un scénario de mauvais yaoi !_

 _Armenia : Tu lis du yaoi toi maintenant ?_

 _Kazumi : Nan, pas vraiment… mais il y a beaucoup de fans de ces trucs alors… on leur a fait plaise durant quelques lignes !_

-Environ 4, précisément, répliqua Taiyou.

-Bon eh bien, aurevoir, disait sèchement Alpha, faisant volte-face.

-Attends ! Le retint Shindou. (Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est tombé sous son charme. #yaoi)

-A qui tu parles ? Demanda Tenma à Taiyou avant de poser ses yeux sur le livreur. Alpha ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Eh bien, continua-t-il de sa voix suave sérieuse, j'ai été au casting pour cette fanfiction, et ils m'ont donné le dernier rôle disponible…

-C'est complètement pourris, déclara Hakuryuu.

-Je sais… répondit Alpha, abattu.

-Mais c'est qui lui encore ?! Répliqua Ibuki, encore paumé.

-C'est…euh… réfléchit Taiyou.

-Au pire on s'en fou, disait Tsurugi.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Alpha, compatit Shindou.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, disait Alpha. De toute façon, je ne voulais même pas apparaitre dans cette fic.

 _Kazumi : :O tu as entendu Armenia ?!_

 _Armenia : Ouais… il va payer…_

Et c'est à ce moment qu'un lion apparut de nulle part et mangea le garçon à la salopette, laissant les pizzas tomber par terre. Le lion disparut, Alpha dans son estomac, au clair de la lune de cette nuit où tragédies se répétaient.

-Chouette ! S'exclama Ibuki, qui ne connaissait pas la personne venant de se faire bouffer. Des pizzas gratuites !

Alors que le gardien saisit la nourriture avec envie, le reste de nos personnages restait sur le seuil de la porte, choqués par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

-Alpha… commença Shindou, s'écroulant, les larmes aux yeux. Noooonnnnnn ! (Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est tombé sous son charme #yaoi)

Bon, bref. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où ils firent leur deuil (oui, c'est très rapide parce qu'on est dans Inazuma et qu'on n'aime pas les trucs tristes et déprimants), ils furent de nouveau sur le débat concernant Kirino.

-Est-ce une fille… est-ce un garçon… tel est… la question… disait Ibuki en mode « sage » une pipe à tabac dans la bouche.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais Ibuki devrait se lancer, puisque c'est une « scène de crime », insista Hakuryuu avec sourire.

-C'est du grand n'importe quoi, continua Shindou sur sa position. Je suis contre ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire !

-Allons Shindou, commença Tenma, tu ne voudrais pas savoir toi ?

-P-Pourquoi un truc pareil devrait m'intéresser ?! Rougit-il.

-Well… aren't you in love with Kirino ? If he is a girl, so you can go out with her ! Disait Kariya avec un sourire malicieux.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien pigé ! S'exclama Hakuryuu. Et si t'arrêtais de parler British deux minutes ?!

-C-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'écria Shindou, rouge. Comme si j'étais amoureux de Kirino !

-Mais c'est vrai n'empêche, affirma Ibuki. Tu pourrais sortir avec… Monsieur le « je fais des scènes de yaoi avec tout le monde » !

 _Nous vous rappelons que Ibuki et Shindou sont toujours actuellement en froid (au cas où vous seriez aveugle voir bigleux et que vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué). Merci de votre compréhension ^^_

-Alors déjà, je suis Hétéro, commença-t-il sur les nerfs.

 _Kazumi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ^o^ 3_

 _Armenia : -' bref la suite_

-Oui mais si c'est une fille, le coupa Tenma avant que cela ne dégénère, alors il n'y aurait pas de problème !

-Je…

Déchiré entre la curiosité et l'intimité de son meilleur ami, il serra les poings, puis fit le tri dans sa tête, pour finalement, dans un air grave, déclarer :

-Allez-y.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Taiyou avec surprise. Mais t'es sérieux ?! On avait dit qu'on ne les laisserait pas faire !

-Et bien… j'ai changé d'avis !

-Mais Shindou… !

-Au pire, son s'en fou. (Vous savez qui c'est de toute évidence.)

-Ibuki, commença Shindou d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux, je te laisse le faire. Tout cela repose entre tes mains.

-Je serai fort, le bourge, disait-il sur un ton des scènes de films dramatique. Je ne te… enfin plutôt… Je ne vous décevrez pas.

Tous hochèrent la tête, même Taiyou, ému par cette bravoure réunit dans cette pièce. Puis, alors qu'Ibuki s'approcha de la victime (parce qu'il est mort, on vous le rappelle...) soudain…

 **Ding Dong….**

-PUTAIIINNNNNN ! S'écria Hakuryuu avec fureur. Ce n'est pas fini ce bordel ?! (Il commença à aller vers la porte d'entrée, bousculant les joueurs au passage :) D'abord une kikoolol, ensuite un blasé livreur de pizza qui s'est fait bouffer par un lion… J'en ai marre MOI ! (Il ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas) QUIII…

-Bonjour ! Disait vivement une jeune fille des plus belles à l'aura d'extrême gentillesse. Excusez-moi, mais… est-ce que Monsieur Shindou Takuto est présent ?

Hakuryuu, en découvrant la jeune fille qu'il qualifierait de « canon », eut la bouche grande ouverte. Très vite, il se ressaisit, puis prit une pose des plus sexy, accueillant la jeune fille, et d'une voix des plus suaves et enjôleuses, il répondit à la jeune fille :

-Alors comme ça, on traine seule la nuit ?

-Euh… commença-t-elle avec un sourire dubitatif, en fait c'est ma limousine qui m'a amenée…

-Tiens ? Korina ?

-Salut Takuto, le salua-t-elle.

-Elle l'a appelé Takuto ?! S'exclama Ibuki, surprit.

-Tu nous présentes ? Demanda Tenma avec sourire.

-Bien sûr, (il désigna ladite Korina :) Je vous présente ma fiancée !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Hakuryuu.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Tenma.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Ibuki.

-What ?! S'exclama Kariya.

-Au pire, on s'en…

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Taiyou.

 _Kazumi : Quoi ?! Mais Armenia… comment tu peux faire une chose pareille ?!_

 _Armenia : Bah quoi je trouvais ça drôle :p_

 _Kazumi : PERSONNE ne touche à mon Shindou !_

 _Armenia : Attends, ya deux minutes, il était à deux doigts de sortir avec Alpha !_

 _Kazumi : Oui mais lui, il s'est fait bouffer par un lion ! Dans tous les cas… il faut qu'elle disparaisse !_

 _Armenia : Noooonnnn ! Mon nouveau personnaaaaagggeeeeeee…_

Et c'est alors que soudainement, un trou aspira Korina dans les abysses de l'enfer et y périt pour toujours dans une profonde souffrance…

 _Armenia : Ah non ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !_

…mais elle survécu miraculeusement grâce à des ailes d'ange immaculé, et donc elle put revenir à la surface et se tenir devant Shindou. Elle approcha ses lèvres de plus en plus proche et…

 _Kazumi : NOOOONNNNNNN !_

…embrassa Hakuryuu !

 _Armenia : Mais ça n'a plus aucun sens du coup !_

 _Kazumi : Fiiiouuu on a eu chaud… Mais je veux quand même la butter !_

Puis un camion passa arrivant de nulle part (comme d'hab) et emporta Korina avec lui dans un seul souffle.

 _Kazumi : Voilà ! ^^_

Devant ce spectacle plus que bizarre, nos amis furent plus que surprit. Mais comme il y a déjà eu des extraterrestres et des voyages dans le temps dans Inazuma Eleven Go, nous avons envie de dire… les explications…

-Au pire, on s'en fou.

Tsurugi se retourna afin de regagner la salle à manger suivit de près par ses amis. En ce qui concernait Kirino, il pouvait dorénavant reprendre leur tâche en cours.

-Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! S'exclama Hakuryuu dans sa rage habituelle.

-Attendez ! Je dois vous avouer quelque chose…

Tous se tournèrent vers le tacticien, qui n'en pouvait plus de glousser. Le fait que Shindou se mette à rire dans une situation aussi improbable laissait perplexe le reste des personnages.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ? Demanda Tenma.

-Eh bien c'est simple ! S'exclama Shindou. Vous vous êtes tous fait avoir comme des blaireaux !

-Répète un peu le bourge ?! S'énerva Ibuki, qui se fit retenir par le curieux Taiyou.

-En fait pour vous dire la vérité… Kirino et moi… sommes des robots.

-…

 **Quelque part à Inazuma…**

Shindou ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, Kirino à ses côtés. Tous les deux dans la résidence de Kirino, les deux meilleurs amis avaient voulu faire une farce : construire des robots contrôlables à distance, physiquement et vocalement. Kirino s'était un jour demandé comment réagirait le reste de l'équipe s'il venait à mourir. Seul ce petit groupe était disponible ce jour ci, et ils entamèrent leur blague, fraichement préparée. Shindou parla dans le micro :

-Avouez que c'est frustrant, hein ?!

-Tu déconnes complètement ! S'exclama Ibuki visible sur l'un des multiples écrans représentants les caméras planquées dans la maison.

Le robot de Kirino se remit en marche pour leur faire face, puis enfin, le défenseur put prendre la parole pour s'exprimer devant tout ce qui venait de se dérouler :

-Mais vous vous rendez compte que si j'étais vraiment mort, tout le monde s'en ficherai ?!

-Bah ouais au fond… on s'en fou… disait Tsurugi.

-Arrête avec ta punchline de merde ! Cria Hakuryuu sur les nerfs. Kirino, Shindou, vous allez nous le payer très cher !

-N'empêche, continua Shindou, je me demandai si vous alliez vraiment le faire ou pas…

Kirino rougit derrière l'écran.

-Bah Kirino, excuse nous si on voulait juste vérifier… soupira Tenma.

-Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'incapable, s'exclama encore Kirino. Vous n'avez même pas pleuré pour moi… et… et d'abord…

Tous attendaient la suite de cette phrase, que Kirino eut du mal à prononcer tant il était rouge et gêné. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration, puis cria dans le micro, faisant pisser les oreilles de tout le monde :

-JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

~ Fin ~

 _Kazumi : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce One Shot ^^ C'est la première fois que nous écrivons quelque chose en duo, et j'avoue qu'on a voulu que ça reste dans le délirant x) (ne cherchai pas de scénario, il n'y en a pas en fait… tout s'est fait au feeling…)_

 _Armenia : N'hésitez pas à commenter, nous suivre, et à venir visiter nos pages respectifs, où vous pourrez retrouver nos fanfictions (bon c'est un peu plus sérieux quand même mais voilà ... ^^')_

 _Kazumi : Enfin bref, merci beaucoup et, à bientôt )_

 _Armenia200 et Kazumi0406_


End file.
